The present disclosure relates to a steering arrangement for a selectively autonomously controlled vehicle.
Vehicle steering wheels are typically used to steer a vehicle. With advancements in sensors, electronics and computers it may be possible for a vehicle to steer itself with an autonomous driving assisted steering system.